The overall goal of Core B is to support the scientific projects by improving the functional resolution of high field functional Mgt. This goal requires the development and implementation of new fMRI acquisition methods that are reliable, sensitive and efficient. Specific emphasis will be placed upon improving the specificity of the functional signal to the near parenchymal region, improving the sensitivity of fMRI to subtle task changes, and recovering signal from brain regions affected by large-scale susceptibility artifacts. Developments will include real-time imaging using echo-planar and spiral data acquisition with high order shimming control; reliable single-shot acquisition methods that can recover signal and minimize geometric distortions from statically inhomogeneous areas; and optimization of magnetization preparation to improve functional sensitivity and specificity. In addition, Core B will implement existing technologies to enhance the scientific yield of the projects. In particular, a surface coil and phased-array receiving system will be deployed to improve sensitivity and spatial resolution. Also, BOLD imaging methods with perfusion monitoring and with reduced acoustic interferences will be developed. Useful features within the existing methods that can enhance the performance of our developed techniques will also be implemented. Core B will also ensure reliable scanner operation through an aggressive program of quality assurance. Technical support will be provided to the scientific projects, and new developments in acquisition will be disseminated and documented to speed their adoption by the scientific staff.